


Les Champions : L'équilibre

by Coton_De_Loup



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Wizards, possible canon-divergence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coton_De_Loup/pseuds/Coton_De_Loup
Summary: Après le combat contre Lord Darkar, Faragonda avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Bloom. Le phénix, en la rendant maléfique, lui avait injecté une partie de sa magie. Mais pas n'importe quelle magie. Une magie ancienne, quasiment oubliée. La magie des Champions.Alors que Bloom découvre qu'elle risque de mourir si elle ne contrôle pas sa magie, d'autres événements se manifestent. À commencer par une attaque suspecte à Andros.//post-saison 2. Je nommerais Layla ; Layla dans cette histoire, ayant grandit avec ce nom, il m'était inenvisageable de la nommer autrement pour le moment ^^'... Comme mis dans les tags, l'histoire pourrait déviée légèrement de l'histoire original. Cela se verra plus sur les personnage que sur la trame scénaristique même.\\





	1. Chapitre 1: "L", comme lenteur

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, si cette histoire à ce rating, c'est pour une raison.
> 
> Avant que vous continuez cette histoire, il y a un risque de presence de relation hétérosexuelles, homosexuels, lesbiennes, asexuelles etc...  
> Je ne sais pas si elles seront présentes mais on n'est jamais trop sûr ! 
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture !

Le soleil donnait sur le couloir mais elle n'y fit pas attention alors qu'elle marchait en direction de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Lord Darkar avait été vaincu, libérant Bloom de son influence démoniaque et maléfique.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que pensait la majorité du monde. Mme Faragonda, Mme Griffin et le directeur de Fontaine Rouge, Mr Saladin l'avaient convoquée après la fête. Ça avait été le lendemain matin. Bloom en avait été quelque peu apeurée par leurs têtes sérieuses. On l'avait invitée à s'assoir, lui proposant de boire quelque chose. Griffin avait une tête neutre, comme Saladin, mais leurs regards posés sur Bloom la rendaient mal à l'aise. Ils la regardaient comme si elle allait faire quelque chose de mal. Ils n'avaient arrêté que quand Faragonda avait commencé à parler.

Elle avait répété tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis le début de l'année avec Lord Darkar et le faux professeur Avalon, surtout le rituel que ce dernier avait fait.

Bloom serra sa main au niveau de son coeur. En le sentant battre avec la même vigueur qu'hier, elle sourit.

Faragonda lui avait expliqué qu'à l'aube des temps, le Feu du Dragon avait laissé baigner leur "dimension" de magie lumineuse. Puis, quelque chose avait donné à cette magie quelque chose de maléfique. Cette Chose avait eu plusieurs Champion et continuait d'en avoir, comme les Trix qui, sans le savoir, en étaient. Lord Darkar fut l'un des champions les plus connus, le plus fervent et le plus dévastateur de son époque. Son surnom de phénix venait de sa quasi incapacité à mourir. Sa chute avaient été aussi mystérieuse que sa naissance.

La directrice s'était alors tue, prenant son souffle, joignant ses mains devant elle avec un visage peiné.

La force maléfique qu'avait injectée le faux professeur Avalon avait rompu la faible maîtrise que chaque gardien de la Flamme du Dragon avait. En injectant de son énergie, qui elle-même venait de Lord Darkar, la Création avait transformé la rousse en Champion également. Les forces lumineuses de son pouvoir de naissance et les forces ténébreuses de son nouveau pouvoir entraient en collision, se battaient à chaque instant depuis leur rencontre. Pour le moment, les deux forces avaient formé un équilibre précaire, mais si cet équilibre est rompu, Bloom risquerait d'être gravement blessé. Ou pire, mourir.

Pour empêcher ce destin funeste d'arriver, les trois directeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour la prendre sur leur ailes pour l'entraîner à maîtriser ces deux types de force afin d'atteindre un équilibre stable. Si Bloom arrivait à parfaitement maîtriser ses pouvoirs, alors elle pourrait survivre.

Mais un tel niveau de maîtrise, même certaines fées d'Alféa ne l'atteignaient pas à la fin de leur cycle d'étude. Seules les fées atteignant et maîtrisant la forme Enchantix y arrivait.

Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin dans leur mini-cour théorique et l'avaient laissé retourner dans son dortoir, tout en lui donnait la date de son premier cour privé.

Et la voilà, pendant un jour de congé en direction de l'infirmerie pour avoir un examen qui montrerait l'état de sa magie avant de faire quoique ce soit. Le soleil commençait à peine à sortir de l'horizon et aucune apprentie fée n’était réveillée. Mme Faragonda lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien au cas où Griselda la trouvait hors de son dortoir après un couvre-feu dans le cadre de leurs cours.

Elle atteint l'infirmerie sans inconvénients. Elle toqua à la porte et entra pour tomber sur la directrice de l'école des Sorcière.

"Eh bien, mademoiselle Bloom, qu'attendez-vous ? Venez-vous assoir ! Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui ! "Dit Griffin en voyant que la fée ne bougeait pas.

Bloom s'avança et s'assit devant la sorcière. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la présence que dégageait la directrice. Sous le regard froid de cette dernière, la dernière princesse de Domino se déhancha légèrement sur sa chaise.

"Levez votre tête" ordonna son nouveau professeur. Bloom obéit à l'ordre avant que Griffin ne continue :"Avant toutes choses, je vais vous expliquer plus précisément ce qu'est la magie noire et vous faire comprendre pourquoi votre... cas" L'adulte hésita sur ce mot" est si délicat. En temps normal, les sorcières apprennent la différence entre les Champions et les utilisateurs de magie noirs durant toute leur première année. C'est une matière très complexe et pleine de subtilités. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le luxe du temps alors si jamais vous avez la moindre question, posez-la. Compris ?"

Bloom hocha la tête et se sentit se détendre et plus en confiance.

"Bien. Il y a aussi certaines règles que vous vous devez de respecter. Premièrement ; n'utilisez jamais la magie noire sans mon accord au préalable. Deuxièmement ; et cette règle s'applique aussi pour le cour de Saladin et Faragonda, ne jamais parler, sans notre accord, de nos cours. La troisième règle est la plus importante..."

Griffin se pencha vers Bloom et tendit ses mains pour prendre celle de la rousse. Cette dernière ne s'y attendait pas mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

"Ce que je vais dire lors de ces cours ne doivent jamais être dit à qui que ce soit. Pas à Faragonda, pas à vos amies et pas aux autres sorcières. Cela doit rester entre vous et moi. Compris ?" Bloom hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. " Bien. Sachez que d'autres règles pourraient se rajouter, mais ces trois-là étaient les plus importantes." Bloom sentait que ces prochains mois seraient très durs. Mais elle fera tout pour s'en sortir.  

* * *

 

Griffin et Bloom s'étaient déplacées vers une classe discrète, dans un couloir quasiment coupé de tout, après l'examen. Les forces opposées étaient toujours dans leur équilibre précaire et ce n'était pas dangereux pour Bloom d'utiliser la magie.

"Bien, avant d'envisager d'utiliser la magie noire, chaque sorcière doit la sentir, la comprendre, la connaitre, car la magie est comme un être à part de nous, une partie de soi-même à découvrir. Dans le cas des Champions, et sûrement des gardiens de la Flamme, cette magie n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Pour les champions, leurs magies ont des bases semblables. C'est pour ça que, là où les fées-et les sorcières- ont des difficultés à faire des sorts de "Convergence", les champions peuvent s'assembler jusqu'à ne former qu'un être -" "Comme ont fait les Trix lors de notre combat contre Lord Darkar ? "Demanda Bloom avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait interrompu son professeur particulier et elle rougit un peu de honte. Elle regarda ses pieds avec un nouvel intérêt surprenant pour éviter de voir le visage de Griffin.

"Réflexion pertinente. En effet, c'est l'une des raisons. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elles sont sœurs. «La directrice s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vague, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de triste, avant de se reconcentrer sur Bloom." Cette capacité de Convergence a toujours été un des atouts les plus fondamentaux des Champions. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Où arrivez-vous à imaginer pourquoi ?"

Bloom se pencha sur la question. Lorsqu'elle et les Winx avaient tenté les sorts de Convergence pour la première fois, cela leur avait demandé beaucoup de concentration pour qu'elle ne se concentre que sur leurs actions communes.

Elle expliqua alors à Griffin ce qu'elle venait de penser.

"Bien. Vous n'êtes pas aussi tête en l'aire qu'on ne pourrait le penser..."Griffin commença à marcher vers le tableaux, avant de commencer à faire une sorte de dessin." Pour faire un sort de Convergence, il faut que les participants aient un même but, une même envie ou tout ce qui pourraient les relier de manière semblable. Il faut que cela les relient parfaitement. En général, on choisit le but du sort car il est plus simple de relier des personnes complètement différentes par un seul et même but. Mais pour les Champion..." Griffin arrêta tout mouvement pendant quelque secondes avant de poursuivre. "Tous les Champions sont reliées par une seule et même envier profonde, souvent tellement instinctive qu'il s'agit presque plus d'instinct qu'envie. Un seul but. Une seule destinée. Ils sont tous reliés à la Chose qui désire l'annihilation totale de tous ce qui est liées à la Flamme du Dragon. Les Champions ont plus simple de faire des sort de Convergence entre eux car, au lieu de n'avoir que le but comme point commun, ils ont leur essences même, leur magie. «Griffin s'arrêta.

Bloom regarda le tableau. Des bonhommes y étaient dessiné, dispersé autour d'un cercle dans lequel était écrit "La Chose". Chique Champion étaient reliés par un trait.

"Dans une armée classique, le risque de trahison est omniprésent. Chez les Champions, la trahison comme connu chez nous n'existe pas

Bloom plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Griffin.

"Les Champions peuvent s'utiliser entre eux car, dans ce monde, les plus faibles obéissent aux plus fort. Certains ne peuvent suivre les idéaux des autres Champions mais ils ont un même but inconscient. Détruire la Flamme du Dragon, par tous les moyens possible. Ce qui les emmènent vers la voie de la puissance."

Les yeux de Griffin brillèrent d'un feu étrange, malsain. Une partie de Bloom en était effrayée, l'autre y trouvait quelque chose de familier.

"Bienvenue Bloom. Bienvenue dans ce monde sombre et noir qu'est l'Ordre des Champions. Je trouvais ma situation compliquée alors que je ne faisais que partie de l'ordre des Protecteur du Bien. Mais toi, petite... Toi... Je ne peux que dire qu'un cycle de haine de toi-même t'attends."

Bloom comprit pourquoi Griffin avait été chargée de la partie "maléfique" de ses nouveaux cours.

Griffin était un Champions.


	2. "E", comme "Enfin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom rentre enfin chez elle.

"- Ah... je suis fatiguée..."

Bloom laissa l'eau du robinet couler sur ses mains, tandis qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir.

Ceux qui habitaient la dimension Magix ne portaient pas de maquillage sans magie, du coup, la personne en sachant un minimum dans les sorts de perceptions pouvait voir à travers ces artifices. C'était heureusement un savoir peu connu.

Voilà pourquoi Bloom utilisait un maquillage venant de Terre pour cacher les cernes sous ses yeux.

Parfois, il suffisait de presque rien changer pour être différent...

Bloom ne savait pas comment réagiraient ses amies si elles la voyaient comme ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Sa peau était blafarde, les légères cernes qu'elle avait parfois lorsqu'elle se couchait tard étaient devenues des présences permanentes. Même ses yeux ne semblaient plus briller de la même manière qu'avant. Ses cheveux roux qui d'ordinaire brillaient comme le feu avaient presque perdu toute leur splendeur d'avant.

Son regard glissa légèrement sur son poignet puis sur ses avant-bras. C'était couvert de griffures et de bleus.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Entre les révélation de Griffin, de ses "entrainement" et des cours, la fée ne voyait presque plus les journées passer. Ces dernières se déroulaient dans une routines aussi fatigeante qu'effrayante.

Et si au début les nuits lui apportaient réconfort, maintenant elles étaient devenues ses pires ennemies. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait la réveillaient plusieurs fois par nuit. Elle se voyait devant deux créatures qui se faisaient face. La première avait une forme de dragon, mais la deuxième créature n'avait pas de forme assez fixe pour qu'elle puisse la deviner. Et au centre, deux versions d'elle-même se battaient. Il y avait sa forme winx, puis la forme qu'elle avait sous le joug du Lord Darkar.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Griffin, cette dernière lui avait juste dit que ce n'était que le début. Bloom en avait été effrayée.

Sa relation avec les professeurs n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Madame Faragonda semblait toujours aussi attentionnée, et lorsqu'elle la voyait, elle affichait toujours un visage peiné de voir le visage de son élève dans cet état. Le directeur de Fontaine Rouge ne lui disait pas beaucoup de chose en dehors des instructions qu'il lui donnait.

D'ailleurs, elle se doutait que son entraînement n'avait rien avoir avec ce que les spécialistes recevaient comme cours à Fontaine Rouge. Alors qu'elle avait évoqué à voix haute cela avec Saladin, ce dernier lui avait rétorqué que c'était tout à fait normal. Ce qu'il lui faisait subir comme entraînement était un entraînement longtemps oublié et plus utilisé dans l'école pour des raisons de protection.

Sa relation avec Griffin quand à elle...

Bloom soupira alors qu'elle remettait de l'eau sur son visage.

Sa relation avec la sorcière ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais Bloom avait compris et n'y portait pas grande attention. La nature profonde des Champions était faite de sorte qu'ils ne supportaient pas le feu du Dragon.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

-"Bloom... ?"

La rousse se retourna en un éclair pour se retrouver en face à face avec Stela.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de choc en voyant le visage de son amie. Sa main se porta devant sa bouche,

-"Stela. Tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda Bloom tout en se félicitant intérieurement de n'avoir pas laissé sa nervosité transparaitre dans sa voix.

-" J'ai entendu du bruit... Et comme tu n'étais pas encore rentré au dortoir, j'en avais conclu..."

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que les deux fées comprennent où elle voulait en venir... Les absences répétées de Bloom ne passaient pas inaperçues.

-" Ah... Désolé de t'avoir reveillé..."

-" Ce n'est pas ça le problème Bloom..."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amies. Il était rempli de questions qu'on n'osait poser, de réponses qu'on n'osait avouer.

Stela dû comprendre - comme elle comprennait toujours- et lui donna juste un léger sourire. Elle s'avança pour être au même niveau que la princesse de Domino avant de passer son index sur une des cerne de Bloom - qui avait reculé instinctivement-

"- Place de l'anticerne de cette manière. Cela cachera mieux."

Puis elle lui sourit encore une fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Bloom entendit les pas de son amie baisser en sonorité avant de se retourner vers le miroir. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet, enleva les dernières traces de maquillage avant de, à son tour, sortir de la pièce.

\-----

Bloom posa doucement ses bagages sur le sol de sa chambre. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette année, revoir la pièce dans laquelle elle avait passée ses nuits depuis qu'elle était petite était réconfortant. Cela le revigorant d'une certaine manière. Elle avait l'impression que tout ses problèmes étaient réglés ou n'existaient plus.

Ses parents avaient sûrement dû voir au travers du maquillage qu'elle portait, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était pour lui laisser de l'espace, mais l'enveloppe avec le sceau d'Alféa lui avait donné une autre explication.

Elle n'était partie qu'un an, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença ses exercices de méditation.

A la fin des cet année, il ne restait presque rien de la Bloom du début de l'année. Elle avait pris du muscle, sa silhouette devenant plus dur, plus sûr.

Les professeurs étaient plutôt fiers d'elle lorsque sa situation s'était grandement stabilisée. Ils voyaient cela comme l'espoir que Bloom ne tournerait pas _mal_. Comme s'ils avaient déjà vu quelqu'un comme _elle._

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien demandé et s'était juste contenté de continuer son entraînement.

Elle voulait survivre.

Elle le voulait toujours.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle fixa le plafond et elle imagina des visages avec les variations de la couleur de la peinture. Elle l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'elle était petite. Pourtant, l'effet qu'elle en avait à l'époque n'était plus tout à fait le même à présent... La tension de ses muscles et de ses nerfs ne semblaient guère appaisés et ses pensées revenaient inéluctablement vers sa condition de Champion.

Et à sa découverte.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à ses professeurs particuliers mais lorsqu'elle devait prendre sa forme féerique, elle devait visualiser avec précision la forme qu'elle avait avant toute la histoire avec Lord Darkar. _Une partie dans sa_ _tête_ _riait_ _de_ _ce titre, lui rapellant avec_ _précision_ _le moment_ _où_ _elle_ _l'avait_ _battu_ _et_ _qu'elle_ _avait_ _prouvé_ _au monde_ _qu'elle_ _était_ _supérieur_ _au_ _soi-disant_ _Phénix_ _._ Si elle ne faisait pas ça, la forme qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle était à son joug revenait.

A croire que même sa forme féerique avait été corrompue par cette magie qui coulaient maintenant dans ses veines.

Elle soupira et regarda son réveil.

_23:45_

Sa médiation avait été en quelque sorte réussie, si elle était resté quatre heures à ne rien faire à part regarder son plafond.

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses bras tout en se recroquevillant. Elle poussa un soupir et retint de justesse un sanglot.

**_Pourquoi_ ** **_sa_ ** **_vie_ ** **_était_ ** **_aussi_ ** **_étrange_ ** **_?_ **

____________________

C'était mi-juillet, il faisait beau et comme à son habitude, elle allait se détendre au parc. Elle y allait toujours pendant les vacance d'été, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Des souvenirs d'elle avec une autre filette-Selina qu'avait dit sa mère - et d'une gentille vielle dame.

Stela lui avait envoyé une invitation à son bal de princesse. Déjà que Bloom ressemblait à un mort vivant, si en plus elle devait aller à une fête...

Et en plus elle n'avait rien à se mettre.

A cette remarque, la blonde avait juste rétorqué de la laisser faire.

Bloom devait en avoir peur ?

Elle pense bien que oui.

Alors qu'elle tourna dans un coin de rue, une sensation _étrange - magie~ -_ la fit arrêter net. Elle posa son regard à l'origine, une ruelle, celle qu'on appelait suspecte, dans lesquelles se passaient dans les séries toutes les actions illégale, la drogue, les combats...

Elle devait être là seule à voir la lumière en sortir.

Elle s'en approcha. Peut-être trop même, vu qu'une explosion de lumière se produisit.

Elle ouvrir les yeux, les referma, les rouvrit et répéta l'action quelque fois.

Devant elles, quatre personnes en position de combat, et en habits médiévaux.

-" Bonjour ?" Voulut elle dire.

Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était pas du tout de l'anglais. Un mot étrange, guttural.

Autant le fait qu'elle parle cette langue raidit la seule personne rousse du groupe, l'interrogation dans sa voix calma les autres. Ces derniers lâchèrent leurs armes et Bloom en profita pour les examiner.

La première personne semblait tout droit sortit des représentation d'aventuriers des livres du style Robin des Bois. Elle avait de court cheveux cuivré, des cicatrices sur à peut près tout le corps visibles. Et Bloom savait que des dagues se trouvaient un peu près partout sur le corps.

La deuxième était une femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la première, sauf pour le collier autour de son coup. Il brillait, formait des runes et Bloom n'eut qu'à laissé sa magie frotter la magie de l'objet pour comprendre son utilité. Un maléfice qui enlève la voix, voilà quelque chose de curieux.

La troisième personne était un homme qui ressemblait un peu trop à Hélia. Long cheveux noir, aire discret, silencieux. Mais Bloom allait le garder dans sa ligne de mire, l'épée se trouvant sur sa hanche ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Tandis que la quatrième, elle ressemblait autant à Bloom qu'une mère avec son enfant. Elles avaient un visages ayant les mêmes formes, les mêmes cheveux roux (si ceux de Bloom n'étaient pas si ternes, si vide de leur énergie.). La femme portait une longues robes bleue, déchirée par endroit, sale en général de boue, de terre et d'herbes.

D'ailleurs elle la regardait comme si elle était une anomalie.

Bloom tiqua face à ce regard.

La femme aux cheveux cuivré s'approcha d'elle et lui parla dans une langue qu'elle ne comprennait pas.

-" Je ne comprends pas" dit-elle toujours dans cette langue guttural étrange.

Les personnes se tournèrent vers la rousse en robe bleue. Cette dernière se tourna vers Bloom.

-" Vous êtes sur Domino. Je suis la princesse Héliade." Répondit elle dans la langue guttural, que Bloom comprit avec étonnement.

Attendez, princesse de Domino ? Mais... n'était elle pas la dernière de sa planète ?

Elle regarda encore une fois la tenue des personnes avec elle, et quelque chose fit "tilt" dans sa tête.

Avait elle voyagé dans le temps à la façon Doctor Who ?


End file.
